El verano en que todo cambió
by Vaxe Suzuki
Summary: Han pasado tres años desde el raroarmagedon, y todo es paz y tranquilidad o eso pensaban. Ha pasado un año desde que Star llego a la tierra y Tom no deja de molestarles, pero no es por lo que todos piensan. Dos historias paralelas pero a la vez relacionadas. Aviso, Tomco y Billdip


Habían pasado ya tres años desde que los gemelos Pines derrotaron a todo poderoso Bill Cipher.

Todo era paz y tranquilidad, o al menos eso era lo que sentía Mabel, ningún monstruo que amenazara con destruir el mundo, fiestas de pijama con sus amigas la mayoría de días de verano, muchos chicos lindos a los que acosar... Pero, para Dipper era otra historia.

No es que él odiara ir a Gravity Falls en verano, ni mucho menos, el tenía siempre ganas de ir e investigar. Solo que, su hermana no era de gran ayuda, siempre tenia que aguantarse y hacer lo que ella quisiera, las pijamadas de Mabel no le dejaban dormir bien, su tío Stan (el cual había vuelto junto con Ford de su viaje en barco) le obligaba a trabajar más cada año y Ford no le dejaba investigar desde que su hermano le echo la bronca por poner en peligro a Dipper.

Dipper pensaba que este año no sería distinto que el anterior y aún que quisiera muchísimo a su familia, él solo quería y deseaba poder investigar en paz y crear su propio diario se investigación.

Asi que esa mañana, Dipper se despertó temprano como siempre, se levantó de la cama e hizo la maleta. Después, fue a la cocina, donde su madre había dejado el desayuno y una nota.

"Aquí tenéis el desayuno, iros a la parada del bus a las 11:00. Dipper despierta a tu hermana, no desayunes solo"

Al terminar de leer la nota, Dipper maldijo por tener que desayunar con Mabel, seguro le haría uno de esos asqueroso batidos. Pero, siguiendo las instrucciones de su madre, fue al cuarto de su hermana y al entrar se la encontró tirada en la cama boca arriba, con medio cuerpo fuera de la cama y la sabana por los suelos. Su boca babeaba y de vez en cuando se oía un pequeño ronquido.

Dipper se acerco a su "querida" hermana (su relación no era igual que antes aun que así lo pensara Mabel) y de una patada la tiró de la cama, haciendo que ella se despierte gritando con el golpe recibido.

ㅡ¡Dipper, me hiciste daño!ㅡ lloriqueó Mabel.

ㅡ Oh, vamos Mabel tampoco fue para tantoㅡ la regañé. ㅡMamá nos ha preparado el desayuno

ㅡ¡Pues bajemos!ㅡ exclamó ella quitándose el pijama y poniéndose su típico suéter con una estrella fugaz.

Bajamos las escaleras y fuimos al comedor y empezamos a desayunar lo que nos había preparado nuestra madre, me encantaba la comida que preparaba nuestra madre, por desgracia Mabel no heredó este "don", su comida sabe a trapo mojado, y no preguntéis por que lo se, no es algo que me guste recordar.

ㅡSolo falta el "Jugo Mabel" para mejorar este desayunoㅡ comentó mi hermana.

ㅡNo por favor, todo menos el "Jugo Mabel"ㅡ supliqué terminando de desayunar rápido para poder escapar. Con forme a los años el "Jugo Mabel" había sido "mejorado" y ahora además de dinosaurios de jugete, también ponía sopa de sus antiguas muñecas, cosas que se encontraba en el patio, pegatinas y mucha purpurina. Al acabar las tortitas me levanté y fui corriendo a mi cuarto a cambiarme, en el camino pude oír la risa de Mabel. ㅡ¡Tienes que hacer tu maleta!ㅡ grité desde mi cuarto antes de terminar de cambiarme

Había guardado en la maleta todo lo necesario para un verano en Gravity Falls. Ropa, ropa de repuesto, bolis, un diario (quiero tener mi propio diario de misterio, como el del tío Ford), linterna, libros, tinta invisible y más ropa de repuesto.

Baje a la salida de la casa a esperar a la pesada de mi hermana, que ya había subido a su cuarto a preparar la maleta. Seguro que metió muchas revistas de chicos y de boy bands. Entonces, oí un golpe seco que venía de las escaleras y me acerqué a ver que era lo que había pasado.

ㅡ¡Sí! fundionóㅡ escuché decir a mi hermana. Cuando llegué a ver que había pasado me encontré con su maleta tirada al final de la escalera y a ella bajando las escaleras. Al bajarlas cogió su maleta y fue a la salida ㅡVamos Dipper, vamos a llegar tarde por tu culpa, son menos diezㅡ

Siempre mi culpa, Mabel siempre buscaba una escusa para echarme la culpa. La seguí con mi maleta hasta la parada del autobús, el cual estaba a punto de irse, así que corrí hacia él.

ㅡ¡Espere!ㅡ grité con la mano extendida y el bus volvió a abrir la puerta, cansado por la carrera subí y me senté en el primer asiento que pillé libre. Luego se montó Mabel y se sentó a mi lado.

ㅡQue ganas tengo de ver a Bamboleosㅡ comentó ella emocionada. Mamá y papá habían tenido que llevar a Bamboleos a Gravity Falls porque se había hecho demasiado grande para estar en casa. ㅡSeguro que ha crecido mucho más que antesㅡ.

La ignoré y me puse a mirar el paisaje, esperando llegar al pueblo ya. Tenía mucho que investigar, me gustaría meterme de nuevo en la nave alienígena y explorarla más libremente, también buscar la estatua de Bill de la que oí hablar a los tíos, buscar misterios y resolverlos y muchas más cosas. Saqué la libreta que en un futuro sería mi diario de la maleta, junto con unos cuantos bolígrafos. Empecé a escribir en la primera hoja.

 _Sea quien sea quien este leyendo este diario, os advierto que todo lo que ponga aquí es 100% real. Voy a hablar de Gravity Falls el pueblo con mas cosas paranormales. En esta saga de diarios iré poniendo descubrimientos que haga. Solo avisaré de una cosa, no confiéis en nadie y repito **nadie** , no comitais el mismo error que tuve yo al confiar en mi familia. Si queréis saber mas seguir leyendo y si pesáis que solo son tonterías podéis dejar el diario don lo encontrasteis._

Dejé de escribir y miré por la ventana del bus, ya estábamos llegando a la parada del bus, miré a Mabel la cual ya estaba levantada y yendo a la salida trasera del autobús. Yo la seguí y nos desmontamos del bus y en la para estaban nuestros tíos junto con todos nuestros amigos de Gravity Falls. Y este es el inicio de un nuevo verano, el verano que cambiará todo en mi vida.

* * *

Gravity Falls y todo lo que aparezca aquí es de sus respectivos creadores, no hay nada mio.


End file.
